


But, Oh, Those Summer Nights.

by romanticpoetry



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Gladers, M/M, The Glade, i used the roleplay generator for inspo, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticpoetry/pseuds/romanticpoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas dance with eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, Oh, Those Summer Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there -  
> my names lily and this is the first fic ive put on ao3. i'm sorry that it's short and crappy but i hope you like it. any feedback is welcomed!! thanks for reading :)

They were out of step. Which of course, wasn't the least bit surprising because they were both somewhat drunk. The way they danced didn't correspond with the music being spread through the brisk night's air, added to the crackling of the bonfire. But neither Thomas nor Newt cared. Not even a little.

Some of the Gladers had a real talent for music. With the scarce supplies they've been given, pots and pans would have to work for of almost all their instrumental needs. As the make shift drums and guitars played a tune, the more intoxicated of the boys danced in the light of the fire, feeling nothing but joy.

The special drink Gally made -- ingredients still unknown -- seemed to be working quite well on Newt And Thomas. Newt was the first to break out some moves, Thomas becoming very hesitant when other Gladers started giggling. Having only been in the Glade a week or so, everything was still sort of new and making a fool of himself in front of his new crew was not ideal.

The chubby, little guy Chuck joined in next. Thomas's attempt to stop his friend by pulling at his sleeve was useless, for Chuck just laughed as he joined hands with Newt and they swung around in circles. Many more Gladers let out guffaws at the next-to-greenie younger boy. 

Thomas saw a blank face across from him through the fire. Minho stood sternly, rolling his eyes when eye contact was made with Thomas. He saw Alby, who was manning two large pots, keeping a steady beat for the Gladers to move to. He then saw Frypan, nudging Minho's arm, and struggling to convince him to dance. Winston and a few others laughed as they swayed to the beat.

Everyone was smiling and laughing and having a good time. Thomas liked these people and, and despite not knowing much about them, he knew he liked seeing them happy. 

Thomas watched as Newt sauntered over in his direction. Newt took Thomas's wrist between his bony fingers and leaned as close as he could to the brunette without touching him. Thomas glanced downward, trying to conceal the color blossoming in his cheeks. Newt bounced on the balls of his feet, never halting his movement. 

"Dance with me," Newt whispered. The blonde's eye's sparkled with intense focus and a hint of lust. Newt's other hand impatiently found it's way to Thomas's hip bone, disregarding his shirt and rubbing his smooth skin underneath. 

Thomas's breath hitched as Newt pressed fingertips into his bare skin. Newt tugged lightly at Thomas's wrist, letting his other hand drop to his side as the two boys paraded over to the other dancing Gladers. Thomas watched at Newt's hips swayed to the steady pounding of the drums and his heart beat seemed to melt into the rhythm of the melody.

Thomas danced with Newt, the bodies around them creating friction is the mess of movement and alcohol that was the dancing crowd. As Thomas danced, he didn't care what he looked like, he didn't care what any of the Gladers thought, his mind was tuned into only one thing: Newt. 

As the Gladers around him dancing mindlessly against his body, added to the ever present laughter that filled the air, Thomas and Newt kept their eyes trained on each other. 

Thomas was hypnotized by Newt's lustful stare and the flirtatious way he moved his body. Oh god, did Thomas love watching Newt dance. His body moved in a way that almost made Thomas moan just thinking about it. Thomas knew Newt could tell how enchanted he was by his movements, causing the blonde boy to move in an even more provocative way. Both boys were overcome with desire, desperately wanting each other, but surrounded by this crazy mob of dancing boys. 

Only minutes later they were behind the homestead, and they had seemingly gone unnoticed by all the preoccupied drunken Gladers. As one could say, it was a fun night for everyone in the Glade.


End file.
